Up
by divXI
Summary: Sasuke Uciha dan Naruto Namikaze. Dua kepribadian berbeda yang menjalin persahabatan. Mereka berjanji untuk membuat batas dalam persahabatan mereka. Tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana jika salah seorang dari mereka melanggar batas tersebut? Warning : SasuFemNaru, Oneshoot


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story is mine, terinspirasi dari lagu Upnya Olly Murs ft Demi Lovato

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warning : Gender bender, OOC, typo(s)

Rated : T, Genre : Romance, Fluffy, oneshoot

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Up**

 **By : DivXI**

Gadis itu berjalan sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya. Tampak kepulan udara yang keluar dari mulutnya saat dia menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Malam ini terlalu dingin, dan gadis itu menyesal karena keluar dari apartemennya dengan menggunakan jaket yang tipis. Kalau bukan karena persediaan ramennya yang habis dan perutnya yang meronta-ronta minta diisi, mungkin di tengah salju ini dia akan memilih untuk bergelung di bawah selimut tebal di apartemen kecilnya.

'hosh, akhirnya sampai juga', ujar gadis berusia 20 tahun itu sambil membersihkan rambut pirang sepinggangnya yang tertutup butiran-butiran salju. Iris sapphirenya melihat kembali plastik belanjaannya untuk memastikan makan malamnya sudah lengkap berada di sana. Ramen. Bercup-cup. Limited Edition. Tiga kata yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya pilihan dia untuk ke supermarket malam ini bukan pilihan buruk, karena dia mendapatkan ramen limited yang sudah diincarnya sedang lama. Air liurnya hampir menetes membayangkan ramen hangat dengan kuah kental yang nikmat yang akan menghangatkan malam dinginnya. Gadis pirang itu masuk ke dalam lift gedung apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa dan kemudian berjalan cepat sambil bersenandung dan tersenyum kecil. Tidak sabar untuk sampai ke dalam kamar apartemennya dan menuntaskan hasrat laparnya yang sudah meronta-ronta untuk dipuaskan.

Gadis itu berhenti membeku beberapa meter dari pintu apartemennya saat melihat pemuda bersurai raven model pantat ayam yang sedang berdiri angkuh sambil bersandar di depan pintu apartemennya. Senyumnya langsung luntur seketika. Gadis lain mungkin akan terpekik girang saat melihat pemuda tampan titisan Adonis tersebut berada di depan apartemennya, rr abaikan model rambutnya yang aneh, tapi tidak dengan gadis itu.

"Sasuke Uciha", desisnya sambil meremas plastik belanjaannya, berusaha untuk meredam berbagai macam emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Setelah berhari-hari menghindari pria tersebut di Kampus dan mengabaikan teleponnya akhirnya dia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Kau harus menghadapinya Naruto. Ucapnya untuk memantapkan hatinya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, sambil memegang dadanya. Dia menarik napas panjang berusaha untuk menata perasaannya. Saat membuka matanya gadis itu memasang senyum lebar, lebih mirip seringaian sebenarnya, dan dengan nada riang yang dipaksakan dia menyapa pemuda itu.

"Teme! Sedang apa berada di depan apartemenku? Apakah kau menungguku? Seharusnya kau menungguku di dalam apartemen. Kau tau, udara malam ini sangat dingin sekali mungkin karena salju pertama baru turun." Ujar gadis itu cepat sambil berjalan ke arahnya dan dengan isyarat tangan meminta pemuda itu untuk menggeserkan tubuhnya agar dia bisa membuka kode pintu apartemennya.

"Dobe, hentikan senyuman bodoh dan ocehan konyolmu."

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti di udara saat akan memijit digit terakhir kode kunci apartemennya. Sial. Dia selalu tahu. Pria itu selalu bisa menebak perasaan yang sedang ditutupinya. Dan gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman. Jantungnya berdebar kembali dengan kencang. Debaran yang tertuju untuk pria itu, Sasuke Uciha, sahabat terbaiknya. Perasaan yang terlarang untuknya.

"A-apa maksudmu teme? Apakah tidak boleh aku tersenyum untuk menyambut kedatangan sahabat baikku?" Naruto berkata sambil memalingkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke yang seperti menelanjanginya. Tatapan itu selalu berhasil membuatnya panas dingin dan memporak-porandakan perasaannya.

'Berhentilah menatap ku seperti itu Sasuke…atau aku akan semakin mencintaimu'.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan dengan pelan dia menyentuh dagu Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Mata onyxnya melihat langsung ke dalam bola mata sapphire milik sahabatnya, mencoba mencari jawaban yang dia inginkan.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura di depan ku dobe. Karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengelabuiku." Ucapnya mutlak.

Sasuke mencengkram erat tangan mungil Naruto dan dengan gerakan cepat membuka kode pintu apartemen Naruto. Tidak sulit untuk mengingat kode kunci apartemen Naruto, karena pemuda itu sering menyelinap masuk ke dalam apartemen sahabatnya. Sasuke menyeret tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke apartemennya dan dengan kasar mendudukan Naruto di atas sofa empuk yang berada di tengah apartemen mungil tersebut. Sasuke mendudukan diri di depan Naruto dan kemudian berdiri di atas lututnya sambil mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Sasuke melempar belanjaan Naruto ke sembarang arah. Naruto hendak protes, akan tetapi Naruto bungkam karena tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto dan kedua lengan kokohnya dia letakkan di kedua sisi tubuh Naruto, memenjarakan gadis tersebut di bawah kungkungannya. ' Kau tidak akan kubiarkan kabur lagi, Naruto'

Naruto duduk dengan gelisah di atas sofanya, merasa tidak nyaman. Jantungnya berdebar kencang tidak beraturan dan wajahnya menghangat. Sepanjang persahabatannya bersama sasuke, dia tidak pernah berinteraksi seintim ini dengan sasuke. Mereka bersahabat sejak pertama kali bertemu di acara reuni kedua orang tua mereka. Saat itu mereka berdua berusia 6 tahun. Siapa sangka bahwa pertemuan pertama mereka yang seperti kucing dan anjing membawa mereka ke dalam persahabatan yang dalam dan awet sampai saat ini?

"A-ada apa dengan mu sasuke? Ke-kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Ayolah Sasuke, aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku sudah membeli ramen, akan aku buatkan ramen dengan ekstra tomat un.."

"Kenapa kau pergi, Naruto?" Potong Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pria ini marah, Naruto tau itu. Karena sasuke hanya memanggil namanya saat dia marah. Tapi kenapa? Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, bertatapan langsung dengan mata kelam Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir.

"Tatap aku Naruto! Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menghindar lagi dari ku!" desis Sasuke tajam.

Naruto terkesiap "A-aku tidak pernah menghindar dari mu, sasuke!"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Naruto menghela napas saat Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya darinya, dengan hati-hati mencoba memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman. Gerakan kecil tersebut tidak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. 'Jadi kau merasa tidak nyaman saat bersama ku dobe?'

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari pesta ulang tahun ku 3 hari yang lalu dobe?" Sasuke menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya, memberikan gestur mengintimidasi.

Naruto menelan ludah, "Maafkan aku, waktu itu tiba-tiba perut ku sakit. Jadi aku langsung pulang tanpa pamit dengan mu. Aku takut mengganggu mu"

"Lalu kenapa Hanphone mu tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Itu..itu karena aku lupa mengecash handphone ku.." Keringat dingin keluar dari dahi Naruto. Sial, mala mini begitu dingin tapi kenapa dia merasa gerah.

"Tiga hari?" Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya dan tersenyum sinis. "Lalu kenapa kau juga menghindari ku di kampus?"

"Aku tidak menghindari mu, 3 hari ini aku sangat sibuk Sasuke. Kau tahu bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan uj"

"Jangan bohong Naruto!". Bentak Sasuke seraya memotong ucapan Naruto. Naruto kembali terkesiap, Sasuke tidak pernah membentaknya. Meski mereka sering bertengkar beradu mulut, meski mereka sering saling melempar ejekan dan sindiran, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah membentaknya. Sekalipun. Tanpa bisa Naruto tahan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu, Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Tahan emosi mu, Sasuke. Jika tidak, obrolan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Dia harus menghentikan permainan kucing-kucingan dengan gadis itu.

Sasuke mengusap air mata yang meluncur di pipi tan sahabatnya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak pernah lupa mengisi ulang batre hand phone mu Naruto. Aku juga tahu bahwa kau bersembunyi saat aku mencari ke kelasmu." Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Berusaha untuk melepaskan sesak di hatinya.

"Kau tahu? Saat di pesta ulang tahun ku, aku melihat mu berbicara riang dengan sepupuku Sai dan aniki ku di pesta itu. Dan aku juga melihat mu tertawa dengan tidak anggunnya saat bercanda dengan Choji, Kiba dan Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya kamu menghilang dari pandangan ku. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau malam itu kau menghilang karna sakit perut?"

Mata Naruto membulat dan merasa tidak percaya. 'Dia tahu!? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?'. Naruto terkesiap akan sebuah pemikiran mustahil yang melintas di pikirannya. 'Apakah selama ini dia memperhatikan ku? Apakah selama di pesta ulang tahunnya dia memperhatikan ku?'. Naruto bersumpah bahwa ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dia dengar dari Sasuke. Sahabatnya yang paling irit bicara. Jantung Naruto kembali berdebar kencang.

"Jadi, katakan pada ku Naruto….kenapa kau menghilang malam itu saat aku berdansa dengan Sakura? Tidak tahukah kau? Bahwa aku berencana akan mengajak mu berdansa setelah berbicara dengan Sakura. Tapi kau menghancurkan segala nya. Kau menghancurkan rencana ku. Malam itu harusnya berakhir dengan indah, tapi aku malah mencari mu seperti orang gila. Dan aku semakin gila saat tidak bisa menghubungi mu tiga hari ini. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat frustasi untuk bisa bertemu dengan mu?" Sasuke merasa malam ini sangat _out of character_. Dia tidak pernah berbicara sepanjang ini sambil menyuarakan rasa frustasinya kepada orang lain. Dia dididik di lingkungan keluarga Uciha yang mengutamakan kontrol diri dan tidak menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di depan orang lain. Tapi semua itu tidak berlaku di hadapan gadis ini. Hanya gadis ini yang bisa mengeluarkan sisi lain dirinya. Siapa sangka bahwa pangeran es bertangan besi bisa duduk bersimpuh di depan seorang gadis?

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Kau belum menjawab ku, Naruto", Sasuke mulai merasa tidak sabar.

Naruto menghela napas panjang sambil menunduk, 'haruskah aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya kurasakan pada mu Sasuke? Apakah itu artinya malam ini aku harus kehilangan mu?'. Naruto berusaha untuk memantapkan hatinya. Dia sudah lelah bertahun-tahun memendam perasaan terlarang kepada sahabatnya. Sudah saatnya untuk mengakhirinya. Naruto kembali menghela napas panjang dan menutup matanya. "Karena aku takut Sasuke…" Ucap gadis itu seraya berbisik lirih, tapi mampu didengar dengan jelas oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan meletakkan keningnya di depan kening Naruto. Sambil memejamkan mata, Sasuke berbisik "Apa yang kau takutkan Naruto?". Jantung Sasuke mulai berdebar kencang, apakah rahasia diantara mereka berdua akan berakhir malam ini?

"Aku takut…jika aku tidak bisa menjadi sahabat mu lagi. Saat melihat mu dengan Sakura hati ku hancur. Aku takut malam itu kau akan meresmikan hubungan mu dengan Sakura sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aku menyedihkan ya?" Naruto menjauhkan keningnya dari Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan lembut. "Seharusnya aku mendukung semua keputusan sahabat ku. Seharusnya aku merasa bahagia saat sahabat ku bisa mendapatkan cintanya. Kau mencintai Sakura sejak lama kan? seharusnya aku merasa bahagia saat sahabat ku merasa bahagia, seharusnya aku bisa tersenyum tulus pada mu sambil mengucapkan selamat atas hubungan kalian. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku membutuhkan waktu untuk merima hubungan mu dengan Sakura…" Naruto kembali menunduk.

"Apakah itu artinya kau mencintai ku, Dobe?" Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto sambil menyeringai tipis.

Naruto terkesiap. Berakhir sudah, dia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Mungkin setelah malam ini dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sahabatnya dan menghilang dari pandangan sahabatnya. Pemikiran itu membuat tangis Naruto pecah. Pundak Naruto bergetar dan Naruto semakin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang menganak sungai di pipi karamelnya.

"Karena kau diam saja, aku anggap jawabannya adalah iya" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat wajah Naruto dan menghapus air matanya. Dengan lembut dia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Naruto dan kemudian mencium bibir Naruto dengan lama dan mesra.

"Apa maksudnya ini Sasuke?" ujarnya seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. "Jika ini adalah ciuman selamat tinggal untuk persahabatan kita, seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Jangan membuatku lebih hancur sasuke". Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke.

"Ini memang ciuman selamat tinggal untuk persahabatan kita". Ucap Sasuke tenang. Hati Naruto mencelos dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Karena sekarang kita telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Naruto". Naruto tiba-tiba mendongak dan mendapatkan Sasuke sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Naruto memandang onyx Sasuke lekat untuk mencari kebohongan di dalam bola matanya. Tapi nihil, dia tidak menemukan apa-apa selain kesungguhan di dalam matanya.

"Kenapa? Bukan kah kau bilang bahwa persahabatan kita akan berakhir jika aku jatuh cinta pada mu? Bukan kah kau bilang bahwa hanya akan mencintai satu orang perempuan di dunia ini, dan perempuan itu adalah Sakura Haruno, cinta pertama mu? Bukankah.."

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto dengan cepat. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara Dobe".

"Brengsek! Jangan cium aku seenaknya! Aku bukan barang mainan mu Teme", Naruto meronta dan memukul dada Sasuke dengan kencang. Sasuke mencengkram ke dua tangan Naruto untuk menghentikan pukulannya yang tidak berarti.

"Siapa yang mempermainkan mu? Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa kau sekarang adalah kekasih ku? Aku berhak untuk mencium kekasih ku"

"tapi KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU!" raung Naruto. Tanpa terduga Sasuke menyentil dahi Naruto dengan kencang.

"AW, sakit Teme! Kenapa kau malah memukul dahiku?!" Naruto mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang terasa nyeri sambil melotot garang.

"Karena aku kesal dengan kau dan otak bodoh mu". Naruto hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes. "Siapa yang bilang kalau aku tidak mencintaimu?" ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali bungkam.

"Kau dan otak bodoh mu yang menyimpulkan bahwa aku mencintai Sakura Haruno." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat Naruto hendak membuka mulut kembali. "Dengarkan aku Naruto, karena aku hanya akan mengucapkan ini sekali. Aku memang pernah mencintai Sakura, tapi dia adalah masa lalu ku dan sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi kakak ipar ku. Sedangkan kau adalah masa sekarang dan masa depan ku, satu-satunya orang yang aku inginkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidup ku dan membangun keluarga bersama ku." Sasuke menarik napas panjang lalu berkata dengan lembut "Aku mencintai mu, Namikaze Naruto. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku? Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan".

Naruto terhenyak. Apakah ini mimpi? Jika ini mimpi tolong jangan biarkan aku terbangun. Tapi rasa sakit di dahinya membuat dia tersadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata! Sasuke Uciha ternyata mencintainya juga. Dan ini nyata! Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum lebar.

"Hentikan senyum bodoh mu itu Naruto. Iya ini nyata, dan aku sedang mengatakan cinta pada mu. Jadi apa jawaban mu dobe?"

Naruto mendengus kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Permintaan macam apa itu? Kau harusnya meminta ku dengan lebih romantis dengan membawa bunga dan coklat. Bukan dengan ucapan ketus dan tatapan intimidasimu itu".

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dan berkata dengan angkuhnya "kau tahu aku bukan orang yang romantis Dobe. Hentikan tingkah konyol mu dan cepat jawab aku."

Naruto menghela napas panjang, berusaha menerima momen romantisnya harus rusak oleh arogansi sahabatnya, rr kekasihnya maksudnya. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh rahang tegas sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati sentuhan lembut Naruto. "Aku mencintai mu Sasuke, bahkan sejak mata mu masih hanya mengejar Sakura seorang aku sudah mengikrarkan diri untuk memberikan hati ku pada mu".

"Aku tahu" bisik Sasuke. "Aku sangat tahu, karena aku selalu memperhatikan mu". Sasuke merengkuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan saling berbagi kehangatan dan melupakan cup ramen yang tergeletak entah di mana.

 **Owari**

Hay Minna, ini adalah cerita pertama ku. Ditunggu Read n Reviewnya minna ^^


End file.
